In the Arms of an Angel
by NightcatMau
Summary: When Valkyrie is ready to confess her love for Skulduggery she overhears something that breaks her heart. This story is pretty much why I shouldn't listen to sad music whilst I write. Valduggery. Spoilers, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Ghastly, Valkyrie, or Wreath. Val is about 24 here. Um, this gets kinda angsty and Val cries, a lot. But I was feeling pretty depressed when I wrote it. That's what I get for listening to sad music when I write. Spoilers, obviously.

* * *

I was approaching Ghastly's office when I heard it. That wonderful velvety voice I loved so much. Only today it sounded irritated. "I just wish she'd grow up and learn to stand on her own two feet, Ghastly. I'm so tired of having to deal with her childishness." I stopped, frozen. Surely Skulduggery didn't mean me? But who else could he mean? I turned on my heel and left the Sanctuary, getting in my car and activating Plan B. Plan B was for when I knew Skulduggery no longer wanted to be partners. I'd always knew the day would come, but that day of all days? The day I planned on telling him how I felt for him? As least he has spared me that shame.

Crying, I found it a little hard to drive, but I got back to the mansion and grabbed the bag I had packed and waiting. I tossed my mobile on the driveway outside, then smashed it with my heel. I was cutting all ties, for as long as it would take.

* * *

Now I was somewhere, I wasn't even sure where, I'd changed so many planes. The US, I figured from the grating accents all around me as I disembarked. I got to my hotel, and only then did I let the tears come, feeling just like the child Skulduggery had called me. No, he had said I was childish, and I supposed crying because I'd lost him was childish. Didn't adults cry? It didn't help that I'd been in love with him, and very ashamed of myself for years because of it. I saw the way he looked at China and other women his age. Like they were women, like he desired and loved them.

But me? He'd get a fond smile on his face like I was a pet he was rather fond of. _That's right, Valkyrie, the cute little puppy to follow Skulduggery around._ I started to cry again, hating myself for my weakness. Skulduggery Pleasant didn't love me and that was all there was to it.

* * *

I spent four months, just traveling aimlessly, letting go of Skulduggery, letting go of the Sanctuary, letting go of being a detective, all of it. I still didn't want to go home to Ireland since I had nobody there to be honest. All my friends were really Skulduggery's friends. I felt like crying when I realized I was truly alone in the world. I'd given up my family to be his partner and work at the Sanctuary. They wouldn't even know me now if I tried, the Sanctuary had seen to that to protect magic. Magic, I hated magic. I hadn't used it in four months and I didn't feel all that different, though I knew I was.

I was standing on my own two feet, and I was alone, truly alone without friends or family for the first time in my life. I had the money to go anywhere, to be anyone, but I didn't want to be anywhere but home, back in Ireland. I sat in my lonely hotel room that night and cried. I could never go home because I could never look at Skulduggery again, knowing he'd always see me as a child and not a woman to be loved. I was in Canada now, in Niagara Falls. I went to my window and studied them. Who would even care if I leapt? Not one person.

No, not true, I would. But as I huddled into myself I wondered if the misery and pain would ever end. I left my room and walked down to the falls, watching all the tourists enjoy them, watching families and lovers and newlyweds. Why couldn't I have that? Was I that terrible, that childish that he'd never see me as a woman? I was angry with myself now. I had to let go of the past and start over. I wondered if it would hurt to fall that distance, to slam into the water would be like hitting concrete. There had to be better deaths that this.

I turned away, knowing I was still very much a child. I hadn't stopped wishing in all that time, not even for a moment that somebody, anybody would have come to my rescue. The Sanctuary had to know where I was, I knew they did. _They just don't care_ , I realized. Skulduggery had no doubt made a grand speech about how my running off proved I was a child. So be it. I'd never go home to Ireland again, never use magic. I almost ran into a man with dark sunglasses and his collar turned up and skirted him.

I no longer paid attention to people as Skulduggery had taught me to because I didn't care anymore if I was attacked. I wouldn't even defend myself, just let the end come. I felt the man start to follow me and led him away from the crowds, away from safety, into the dark night, dangerously close to the river's edge.

I heard him approach and something inside me snapped. Fine, so Skulduggery didn't love me, fine, I was feeling sorry for myself and having a grand sulk, but nobody in this world was worth dying over, certainly not a man who didn't care if I lived or died. I turned on the man who had followed me in a rage, massing my shadows and not caring if a mortal saw them because they'd be the last thing he'd ever see. I lashed out and he brought up a wall of his own shadows. A Necromancer then.

We fought to a standstill and I realized there was something about him that was familiar, but off at the same time. Of course the way his hands moved, the way he fought. But he was wearing a ring, like mine, not wielding a cane. "Hello, Wreath." I growled and he laughed in delight, removing his sunglasses and lowering his collar.

"Fancy meeting you here, Valkyrie. Where, oh, where is your precious Skulduggery? Don't tell me he turned his back on you? I could have told you that would happen, but no, you were loyal to a selfish, self-centered, egotistical-" I slammed a wall of shadows into him, catching him by surprise and he screamed as he tumbled backwards into the water. A few seconds later horrified tourists were screaming as the body of a man tumbled over the falls, showcased in a dazzling light show as it fell. I laughed and returned to my room finding a message waiting for me.

I was to call a number immediately. I recognized the number for the Irish Sanctuary and crumbled it up in my room then let it burn in a summoned flame. If they didn't care about me until they needed me they could join Wreath for all I cared, every last one of them.

* * *

 **Note: At one time you could get fairly and dangerously close to the falls, trust me on this one. And I am really sorry about killing Wreath but I needed a bad guy here.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly, Wreath or the Dead Men. Val is still 24.

* * *

I watched the message burn and felt good about it. I was not only standing on my own two feet, I was proving they no longer had any power over me. How many times had I jumped into action because they told me to or they needed me?

They only wanted me back now because they figured I'd just come back and all would be forgiven. Well, it wouldn't be. I'd given up my family to serve the Sanctuary, to protect magic. I'd given up the wonderful and unlimited power of Darquesse to save an indifferent world. I'd wasted years waiting for a man who didn't love me to finally notice me, well, no more. I was done with being used.

The phone rang and I ignored it. There was nobody in the world that I wanted to talk to, ever again. It rang over and over and I finally went over and pulled the jack out of the wall. Well, if they wouldn't let me be, I'd leave Canada early. I started packing and looked up at a sharp knock on the door. I went and looked out the keyhole to see a woman in a fawn coloured robe standing there. Now what did she want? I opened the door and glared at her. "What?" I barked, and she trembled. Weakling.

"The Irish Sanctuary needs you to come right away, please, right this instant. I can- I can teleport you there." She offered, trembling. I was enjoying scaring her and I hoped she'd pass her fear on to them and infect them. Scare them bad enough and they'd leave me be.

Or hunt me, and then I'd be free to kill them all. "You tell the Irish Sanctuary I don't care what they need. I don't care if the Sanctuary burns down and everyone dies. No, scratch that. I'd buy tickets to see that. You want to protect these pathetic mortals, you go right ahead. Now run along and bow and scrape for your masters and remind them they don't own me." I growled and slammed the door in her face.

Killing Wreath had changed me, I realized. It had been my anger and hate that helped me kill him. Not love, not kindness. Maybe I'd just been looking for my right path and never found it until I embraced my true nature. I shrugged to myself, then glowered as the teleporter popped into the room. "Please, I beg of you, let them call you. They've agreed to let you be in peace ever after if you'll only talk." I wanted to kill her then, I really did. They had me backed into a corner and I didn't like it. But maybe I should take that call so I could let them know how very much I hated them all. I gave a stiff nod and replaced the jack.

The phone rang and I answered coldly. "Yes?" I hissed.

"Valkyrie? This is Ghastly. Please, whatever it is, please set it aside and let the teleporter bring you here. Skulduggery- Skulduggery is dying."

"Oh, I see. You're loosing him so you want me to come in and be his replacement, do you? Not interested."

"Valkyrie, didn't you hear me? He's dying! He wants to see you." There was pain in Ghastly's voice, but I ignored it.

"And I should care about that why?" I asked coldly.

I heard Ghastly gasp. "Because he's your partner, your best friend and all he wants is to see you one last time. Please, just come see him and we'll never bother you again if that's what you want. You have my word on that."

"Fine, if it will satisfy you pathetic mortal lovers, I'll do it. But you have my word that if I ever see any of you ever again after this night, I will kill you." I growled and rang off.

The teleporter barely wanted to touch me and I reveled in her fear. She caught onto my hands at last and we were in the Sanctuary near the area where patients stayed. The Dead Men were already there, gathered together. How pathetic. They needed one another. I needed no one.

I ignored them, the offered embraces, the murmured words of support and strode into Skulduggery's room. I hissed through my teeth in surprise. He was indeed dying. He looked to have aged thousands of years. His bones were no longer healthy, strong and gleaming white, but they looked ancient, a unhealthy mottled mix of browns and yellows. Ghastly was speaking soothing words to him as I watched and Skulduggery was barely able to raise his fingertips in reply. So, he was dying. I shrugged to myself. At one time I would have made a spectacle of myself, crying like a lost child.

Now the coldness in me gave me the maturity of an adult. I wouldn't have shed a single tear if he had died that instant. I approached the bed and looked down at him. Skulduggery moved his head feebly. A small sound escaping him. He was trying to speak but was far too weak to do so. I gave him a sharp nod, then turned to leave. "Valkyrie." I heard the one word. It was a plea, a prayer. He'd managed to grasp the back of my jacket with a skeletal hand. I felt my emotions starting to return and fought them, head bowed. I would not cry over this man I would not cave in and give him his way like I always did.

I reached back around and removed his hand, but he misinterpreted the gesture and clasped mine. I turned to look at him to tell him to let go and saw the expression on his skeletal features. He was pleading silently with me to stay. I realized then he had no idea why I had left. No! I couldn't let my heart soften. But he looked at me, seemed to summon the last of his reserves. "Valkyrie? Please stay with me, I haven't meditated in a long time. Please, stay." I felt tears starting to come to my eyes. I realized he was trying to rally for me, to hold on. I stroked his skull, unable any longer to hold back my tears, and nodded.

"I'll stay. It's all right, Skulduggery. You get some rest now, I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." He didn't even hear what I said. His skull lolled back and it was only him not falling to pieces that let me know he'd passed out.

Ghastly turned me around to face him and held me as I wept, stroking my hair, speaking soothingly. "I always knew you two would come to this. I'm so sorry it had to happen this way."

I looked up, confused. "We'd come to what? Not being partners?" Ghastly sighed and looked at me. He pulled up the other visitor's chair and gestured for me to sit.

"I know why you left. Skulduggery said or did something to let you know how he felt at long last, and you didn't feel the same. I'm sorry nobody came for you, I really am. Skulduggery missed you every day, he pined away for you, he's been willing himself to die because he knows you don't feel the same way. He needs you so much, Val. You're his source of strength, his only reason to live. I know you don't love him, but please, have pity on the man."

"Pity? Do you want to know why I left? I was coming to your office to tell you something, and Skulduggery was there. It had to be fate, I thought. I'd tell you both, then. And do you know what I heard the man you think is in love with me say? That he wished I'd grow up and stand on my own two feet, that he no longer wanted to deal with my childishness."

Ghastly just stared at me so I continued. "I felt sorry for him, right now. Seeing him like this. I did. But everything in this blasted Sanctuary has always been about the precious Skulduggery Pleasant and keeping him happy. I'm twenty four, Ghastly. Old enough by mortal standards to have my own family. If the man was in love with me, truly in love with me, why didn't he say something?"

Ghastly just looked at me helplessly. "Do you know how many times he told me he was going to tell you? But how he'd back down at the last minute because he'd convinced himself you didn't love him? He is in love with you, Valkyrie. Truly and deeply in love. And if you feel the same you'll stay with him. But if you don't you can leave now and know you're killing him, because he will die without you. Is that what you want? Do you hate the man that much? He wasn't even talking about you that day, Valkyrie. God!"

I blinked. That was news. "Oh."

"Oh, indeed. I wish you would have just called me. At first he was convinced you'd been abducted, then he started hunting for you, but he was always a step behind you. He took ill like this several weeks ago, and he's gone downhill each day. The doctor's say he won't make it. You see how he is. Sit with him, spend the time he has left with him. Please." I nodded and went to sit by Skulduggery. He was so still he seemed to be dead already, but I'd seen him die before. I took his hand, tears coming to my eyes again. Why hadn't he ever said anything? Why hadn't I? He could die now and it was all my fault. I had been childish, an adult would have confronted him, or at least did something.

No, I had run away, turning my back on my partner and best friend because my feelings got hurt. I stroked his thumb, trying to will some life and vitality back into his bones. Ghastly looked at me, then touched my shoulder and left, murmuring something about bringing me coffee while I sat vigil. For out of all the people on the Earth I knew Skulduggery well enough to know he could let go at any moment and die. I doubted very much that anything else was going to happen. He couldn't get better. Not after this. I settled into my chair to keep him company and waited, waited for Skulduggery Pleasant to die.

* * *

 **My word, that was rather grim, wasn't it? Oh, In the Arms of an Angel is the title to one of the most depressing songs ever, so I figured it fit. Hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I still don't own Skulduggery, Wreath, Ghastly, Valkyrie, Erskine, or the other Dead Men.

* * *

Ghastly had brought coffee, and left for his office. It had been night in Canada and I realized it must be going on early morning here and the man hadn't slept. Luckily he could lock his door and sleep in his office. The other Dead Men had scattered like dried leaves in the wind to rooms in the Sanctuary or local hotels. I sat there, terrified. Skulduggery hadn't stirred. It was only his bones holding together that let me know he was still alive. I'd let go of his hand so I could cradle my coffee and huddle in my chair. I waited for the sound of collapsing bones, because there was nothing else to go on.

The minutes drug on like hours and I got up and paced, restless. I never wanted to sleep again, and yet my body was screaming for rest. Reluctantly I took off my coat and balled it up then stretched out on the floor near the heater. The Sanctuary always seemed cold to me, and the radiated warmth soon lulled me to sleep.

* * *

I woke up hours later, thinking a bomb had went off. There was shouting and snarling, and I'd been splashed with water. I jumped up the best I could and looked over at Skulduggery's bed. Weak as he was he was craning his neck, trying to bite the two doctors who were restraining him. "Let him go!" I barked, drawing a flame into my hand and the doctors stepped back. One looked at me, startled.

"Look, young lady, he has to get this bath, it is for his own good. The magical properties of the water will help." I went over and tested the water. Ice cold.

"That water is too cold, no wonder he bit you." I said, feeling no sympathy for the nurse who had several bite marks and claw marks. Skulduggery was a scrapper, I'd give him that. I turned, delighted.

"Yesterday you could barely move and today you could defend yourself? Good for you." He preened slightly, looking devilishly pleased with himself.

"She was too rough, you do it, please?" He voice was barely a whisper as he titled his skull. He must have rallied to fight her because his skull sank back down on his pillow. I nodded. New, now warm water was brought and the doctors and nurses left me to it. I was as gentle as possible, using the sponge to lightly dab the water on him. Skulduggery despised getting wet, so I knew he couldn't be happy. I started with his skull and worked down to his neck, being careful not to get water in his eye sockets or nasal cavity.

Skulduggery sighed softly and I stopped. "Mmm, keep that up, please. It feels nice." I smiled and felt his gaze on me as I washed arm and leg bones next. I left his torso and hips be. They had just said to cover a decent amount of him and I felt I had. I made sure he was dry then tucked his covers back up around him. I knew he felt the cold even though he'd never admit it.

Skulduggery had already fallen back into meditation. I got up and stretched, then wandered out into the hall. The Dead Men were congregating again. Ghastly smiled at me in greeting then motioned for me to follow him while the others went to see Skulduggery. "Val, you're one of my best friends, that said, I want a straight answer. Was it you or Darquesse that answered the phone?" I winced.

I knew he'd known for some time and always kept a wary eye on me, all the Dead Men knew after Darquesse and Lord Vile had exploded onto the battlefield and destroyed Ireland's enemies once and for all. "It was me, she's gone, trust me. That was me, out of control, but that was me. I'd never willingly hurt any of you, but the anger-"

"It was addictive because it was power. You felt strong, didn't you? Invulnerable. Trust me, Valkyrie, I've seen countless good men give in to battle rage and die. I'm sorry you had to go through the Sanctuary war, but you did. I'd have come for you in a second, any of us would have if you only had asked. Don't shut us out, Val, please."

He looked worried and I felt sorry for him. I gave him a hug on impulse. "Sorry, Ghastly, I really am. But you're right, it was addictive. I didn't feel weak or afraid. I didn't need anyone, nobody could treat me like a child ever again."

Ghastly snorted. "You haven't been a child since the day I first met you. You'd have taken a swing at me if you hadn't held yourself in check. Now come on, I'm taking you out to breakfast, and no, the others don't know anything you said to me. I figured something was eating at you. I know you too well, Val. You don't make threats, you act."

* * *

Breakfast had been good and we returned to Skulduggery's room. He was propped up and listening to Erskine with interest. The Grand Mage looked relieved to see me. "Valkyrie! So you are back. We just got word from the Canadian Sanctuary about a mangled Necromancer found in the pools under the falls, and I thought-"

I shook my head, trying not to smile. "That's terrible. But whoever he is, I bet we can put a wreath on his grave."

The Dead Men all looked appalled at my gallow's humour except for Skulduggery who got the joke instantly and laughed. "You got him, did you? Wish I had seen that."

The other men stared, and we both laughed. I blinked innocently at them. "Wreath jumped in the river all by himself. Darndest thing you've ever saw. I would have helped him, but you know-"

The men started to smile, several laughed. "You know what?" Erskine asked playfully.

"I didn't feel like it." I replied and there was open laughter now. I realized then I wasn't in any trouble, though Erskine wanted some digging done to see how Wreath just happened to be where I was. I turned back to Skulduggery and smiled at him as I sat down. If he was sitting up it was a good sign and his colouring was now at least a uniform brown. He still looked very sickly, but no longer on death's doorstep.

At his prompting I told him about the places I'd been and the things I'd seen and he listened with interest. Neither of us had mentioned our feelings and I wasn't going to say a word until he was better.

The Dead Men scattered once more at lunch time and Skulduggery slipped back into meditation easily after his second of three daily magical baths. I knew he despised water with an irrational passion, so his insistence on getting each one was odd, though if the way he pressed his skull into the sponge and made small delighted sounds was any indication, it did feel good.

I'd handed off the water and sponge to the nurse, apologizing for both Skulduggery attacking her and my yelling at her and she just smiled and shrugged. "Patients attack me all the time. I think the survival instinct takes over and the forget who they are. You're good with him though, you'd make a great nurse." She smiled and left.

I didn't have a nursing bone in my body. The only reason Skulduggery was getting the baths was that it needed done and I enjoyed doing it. Maybe a little too much. I hadn't bothered with his chest again for the simple reason that I was well aware of my partner as a man and my seeing him practically naked wouldn't do either of us any favours.

That and I wasn't sure how he felt. I sighed and he answered me. "What's the matter?" He asked gently. I looked up. He had a habit of slipping in and out of meditation now that always caught me by surprise.

"Nothing, really. Just sighing." I could have sworn he cocked a skeletal eyebrow at me. I realized with a start as I averted my gaze that his collarbones no longer had tattoos. "When did _that_ happen?" I asked and he smiled.

"Oh, not long after you left. I was getting myself gussied up for my girl." I laughed.

"Well your girl approves. Sorry I left like that. I just thought-"

Skulduggery held up a hand. "I know, Ghastly told me. He also told me he thought Darquesse was back for an instant. Tsk, tsk. Temper, temper."

"I don't take rejection well." I said, looking at the floor.

"I can _see_ that." He answered mildly. "I also know from experience that power is addictive. You'll always be Darquesse, Valkyrie, you've just admitted to and embraced your dark side, same as I did with Lord Vile. You could have just asked who I was talking about and I assure you it wasn't you."

"Who was it then?" I asked, curious.

Skulduggery yawned and settled back into his pillows, drifting back into meditation. "Tanith, of course. She's rehabbing at the English Sanctuary and I was fed up with how needy she was acting with Ghastly. Mm, night."

"Night, Skulduggery." I sat in my chair my mind whirling. Tanith was back?

* * *

 **Whoa! Tanny's back? For reals? And why was Wreath where Valkyrie was? Hmmm, the plot thickens...**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own, Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly, Tanith, Erskine or the Dead Men. Azteca Mexicana is my OC though. I apologize in advance for my rubbish Spanish.

* * *

I was considering this news when the new mobile Ghastly had presented me with at breakfast rang. I looked at the caller ID. It couldn't be possible, but it was. Azteca Mexicana. How had she even gotten my number? "Mi madre?" I answered, stepping out into the hall and her high, excited voice came through the line in response.

"Mija! Your Sanctuary is about to break into celebration for I have the most wonderful news! Do you remember how I told you last summer that I would always protect you, mi hija, mi tesoro, mi corazón? Well I did, and my Sanctuary took care of a little problem for you. Now, I'm teleporting to your Sanctuary in about ten minutes, so please prepare everyone, mija."

"Will do, mi madre." I rang off and double-timed it to Erskine's office. The Mexican Sanctuary had sent a teleporter with Mexicana's greeting, but he and Ghastly needed prepared. They looked surprised to see me away from Skulduggery, but they were both obviously overjoyed.

"Valkyrie, you're just in time, we have wonderful news!" Erskine said happily. "There is no American Sanctuary. They picked a fight with the Mexican Sanctuary and lost! Isn't that wonderful? Their Grand Mage is on her way here now." I nodded, and was going to try to prepare him when Azteca popped in early, and both men just stared. I didn't blame them, at nearly seven feet tall she cast an imposing figure in her white robe and white feathered eagle warrior headdress.

She also carried a metal spear. But honestly the most imposing thing about her was that she was only the second living skeleton I'd ever met. She grinned and nodded a cheery hello, and I stepped up to make introductions. "Grand Mage Ravel, Elder Bespoke, I'd like you to meet Grand Mage Azteca Mexicana of the Mexican Sanctuary."

Aztteca preened, then looked at me. "Azteca Sanctuary, we're reclaiming our roots as you noticed last summer, mija." I nodded and would have introduced them to her, but Azteca hadn't seen me for a long time. She waved her hand and the spear evaporated, then held out her arms for me. "Mi hija!"

She sounded so forlorn I couldn't resist her call. I ran to her embrace, hearing the mixed sound of a joyful mother holding her lost child and her grief at our months apart. "Mi madre, te quiero." I managed. She stroked my hair, murmuring softly then held me at arm's length smiling at me. At last she turned to Erskine and Ghastly, who still looked rather gobsmacked.

"Mi hija told me how very well you have treated her, and how very bad the Americans have been to you as well. So we did not hesitate when they tried with us what their nasty government once did to our people." She puffed up with pride and the men nodded, still in a daze.

"So I have come, as I said to you on the phone to sign an agreement between our two Sanctuaries. We should be friends, I don't know why I never reached out before and I apologize, but does this sound agreeable to you?"

She did her own version of a head tilt, and coupled with her sweet voice and earnest open manner it won both men over. I witnessed the pact, happy to have gained us a new ally. I made my apologizes and left them to her. Azteca I knew would be a good ally. Anyone who would destroy an entire Sanctuary to protect her daughter would be a _great_ ally.

* * *

Hours later Ghastly showed up to escort me to dinner, and waved a hand at my protest. "One, the Dead Men want some alone time with Skulduggery and two, you need a break. Come on then, daughter of Azteca." He teased and I blushed and followed, promising Skulduggery details and his final bath when I returned.

Ghastly was barely controlling his curiosity in the hall. "What?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Erskine will drop by and tell him the news. But exactly what did you do to charm the Grand Mage of the Azteca Sanctuary?"

"I still have no idea, well, I do. No insult meant, but I was the first person from Ireland to visit, in well, ever. I just did it as good manners. I thought they were already our allies. Anyhow, they took me in to see Azteca on her throne and just because I managed 'Buenos dias' she adopted me then and there as the reincarnation of her lost daughter. She swore it was a sign from the gods. She's fine, by the way, just very into her Aztec heritage." We were walking, passing elated sorcerers of all types. The news has spread and the Sanctuary was blasting mariachi music in celebration.

Ghastly nodded. "We've had Grand Mages like that here as well. You've seen nothing until you see a Grand Mage in full battle dress roaring out orders from the battlements, ah, a Sanctuary from before your time, of course." Ghastly smiled fondly. "That year our enemies' heads decorated our walls. We've become much more sedate, well, we were until Vile and Darquesse tore through the enemy lines."

I shrugged. "Azteca has us all beat. She didn't just kill warriors, she wiped out the entire Sanctuary. She's old enough to remember the Spanish invasion, and she learned her lessons well. Before you ask, she was a priestess of Mictecacihuatl, who, she swears returned her to Earth to watch over the then budding Sanctuary. They stayed hidden for centuries, Aztca leading them every step of the way."

"Then you're elected our liason because you officially know more than anyone else at the Sanctuary. Ah, how do you handle being her daughter?" He asked, helping me up into the van and activating his façade .

I got his door then told him the truth. "I'd just lost my own mother, Ghastly. Having to give her up to protect magic was rough, so I let mi madre adopt me. Besides, she died a horrible death. When the soldiers rushed into her temple she saw them kill her daughter. She grabbed a warrior's spear and ran at them with a roar. She was no match for their guns. She didn't blame the Spanish, never held a grudge, she comes from a warrior people. But she never came out of seclusion either until the Sanctuary was strong and the invasion threat long past."

He nodded. "Speaking of seclusion, Tanith's been after me to produce her sister. I told her you were away on a case, I know you want your time with Skulduggery. To save you from asking we never told you because we weren't even sure she would live through having the Remnant removed. She'd just been awake a week or so when you overheard Skulduggery."

"Now I feel stupid." I sighed, but he shook his head.

"What else could you think? It was our fault for trying to protect you from one more loss, for treating you like-"

"A child?"

He nodded and glanced at me as he pulled up to the restaurant. "You are very young, Valkyrie. In a fair world you wouldn't have had to grow up for centuries yet. Speaking of which, exactly how old is Azteca anyhow?"

"Only a little better than a century older than you, Ghastly. August 13, 1521 was the day the Aztec empire was defeated. Cuauhtemoc, the last pagan emperor and final one was willing to die to protect his people. Instead he suffered a worse fate and became a porter for Cortez, who killed him in the end." I ended with a growl, and Ghastly just nodded. He understood how humiliating it would be for a warrior to serve an unjust ruler. Irish warriors had undergone subjugation of their own.

"If I recall Azteca would have been put to death in the 'heroic' cleansing of the old ways anyhow. What stupidity, what arrogance. At least she knew enough to remain secluded until the right time. Well, enough of war and bloodshed. You can regale me with how utterly annoying Skulduggery's been."

I laughed and we got out, Ghastly insisting on helping me down. He'd always been like a second father to me, even in we didn't put it into words. He smiled and was about to speak when his mobile rang. He answered and listened, his whole body growing tense. I saw him scanning the area around us. He spoke briefly and rang off.

"That was tu madre. Turns out that they recovered some very interesting information when raiding the American Sanctuary. The Necromancers are reforming, and the Americans were helping them in a bid at world domination. They wanted both you and Skulduggery dead, Wreath, idiot that he is, bungled you assassination. But it gets better, Val." He said, escorting me inside.

Ghastly paused to order our coffee and tea, then continued. "You had no choice in your reaction they had seers pick that precise moment and a mage who could control your reaction. You never stood a chance as he tailed you for the last four months. Of course, they're both dead now, and so are most of the Necromancers." Ghastly smiled then, clearly pleased with how things had turned out, and I had to agree. But of course he said most, not all. There were still Necromancers out there, waiting for revenge.

* * *

Translations:

Te quiero: Literally I want you. Used to show love for parents, friends, etc.

Mi madre: My mother

Mija: my daughter (shorter form)

Mi hija: my daughter

Mi tesoro: My treasure

Mi corazón: my heart

Azteca: Aztec adjective, fem.

Mexicana: Mexican, fem.

Buenos dias: Good day

Tu madre: Your mother

* * *

 **Well! Just when you thought the Necromancer threat was over. Azteca Mexicana is the bridge for the Mexican (here renamed Azteca) Sanctuary from the old days to the new. Hence taking both Aztec, which she is, and Mexican, which she also is, as her Taken Name. I always felt bad that Landy has as yet to include a country with such a rich and noble heritage, and yes, I would LOVE to see the Mexican Sanctuary obliterate the American Sanctuary, who are, to quote a Monty Python skit, the baddies. Note: Landy has included them now, and well, he doesn't seem to really grasp Mexican/American relations and I'll leave it at that.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Erskine, Skulduggery, Ghastly, Valkyrie, China or the Dead Men. I apologize in advance for any mistakes with my Spanish.

* * *

Dinner was good, even though we were both on alert. At times like this I almost regretted being drug into the world of magic. I'd given up so much, I'd fought in a war, I'd lost people who were friends, lost family. But then I'd remember all the friends and new family I'd gained and felt better, besides, even I would admit, Skulduggery needed a keeper.

I had no idea at times how he had survived four centuries other than as a skeleton he was remarkably hard to kill. He could be childlike at times, all of three years old, the son I never had. But it wasn't in an an annoying way, Skulduggery just got overwhelmed by the world at times, though he had too much pride to ever admit it. He was sitting up waiting for me and his bath when we got back, Erskine keeping him company. "Tell me you at least meditated a little." I said and he nodded, then looked over my shoulder, clearly horrified.

"Get behind me, Valkyrie, I'll protect you." He rasped, and I turned to see Azteca in the doorway. She no longer wore her elaborate headdress, but had pulled up the hood of her robe. She carried a silver staff now and clearly looked confused.

"From what, mijo?" She cast a glance behind her, then realized he meant her and started to laugh.

"Skulduggery, It's OK." I soothed, holding him. He was shaking with rage, still ready to protect me. "This is Azteca Mexicana, she's the Grand Mage of the Mexican, well Azteca, Sanctuary. Didn't Erksine tell you?"

Skulduggery dipped his head. "I honestly thought he was kidding." He sounded ashamed so I hugged him tight.

"Trust me, I had the same reaction when I first met her." I assured him.

Azteca had wandered up to us, still giggling and muttering something I couldn't catch about Santa Muerte. I snorted laugher. She did look like La Niña Blanca come to think of it. I turned to her, grinning. and noticed the bulging leather pouch around her neck for the first time. Healing powders. Now why did I know that?

"I have come to see why the fine skeleton warrior is not already healed. What is in the basin, mija? Are you feeding him enough, giving him enough to drink?"

I let her dip a skeletal finger the water which she then tasted and she frowned. "He can't eat or drink, mi madre. He never could." I explained and she looked horrified. She set the bowl down carefully.

"This is far too weak, mija. This is why he is not well, but not eating or drinking, ever? Who did this horrible thing when they brought him back?"

"He, uh, brought himself back." She looked doubly concerned and shook her head.

"Mija! How could you let such a thing happen, do you not remember? Well, what is done is done and such a thing can be fixed." She said, taking a seemingly endless amount of glowing white powder out of her leather pouch, which poured its contents of its own accord into her skeletal hands. "Is this too much, mija?" She asked, her hollow eye sockets pleading with me to remember and I did.

I remembered being with her when we were both alive and tending the temple. I remembered when living skeletons were common and how when we healed we always used massive amounts of the moon powder as she called it. I remembered skeletons that could eat and play and dance and sing. Skeletons that had, being peaceful, fled to us for protection, but had been slaughtered and burnt alive in the end. Her people, our people, los esqueletos, the skeletons, vanished from the Earth, now only remembered as legends.

I came back to the present. "No, mi madre. We always gave that much, even more, sometimes." Sheer joy broke onto her skeletal features and she dispensed the powder into the warm water which fizzed and bubbled. I remembered now skeletons giggling helplessly because it tickled as it worked its magic and grinned.

"Show me what you remember, mija." She said gently and handed me the basin. I took up the sponge and grinned. The Dead Men left to preserve Skulduggery's dignity, and as soon as I started to apply the healing waters and he started to giggle helplessly, she left too, reminding me to work with him as I used to work with all skeletons, gently and with love.

Skulduggery giggled so furiously that he didn't mind that I had to do his ribs, spine and hips as well and I treated him as I had treated countless skeletons, bathing him in the healing waters and laughing myself because the pure joy they brought the patient was infectious.

I turned so Skulduggery could dress and he surprised me by getting out of bed and standing smoothly. I gaped at him, he was completely healed. He grinned at me, pleased with himself. "You remembered something just now, what was it?" He asked, curiously.

"I remembered being in- Wait, you don't believe in reincarnation, do you?" I asked, surprised.

Skulduggery tsked me. "Valkyrie, the Celts believed in reincarnation, so did the early Christians, you've obviously remembered something. She opened a path to your memories for you, I could see it happen. What, for example, do you remember if I touch you?"

He touched my shoulder and my head rocked back as I gasped, the images doubly strong. First Skulduggery in the temple, as a skeleton warrior. My lover and husband who had only just returned to me from death to die once more protecting me as the temple was raided. I had joined him in death, by attacking the invaders, mindless with grief, and so had our unborn child.

Then, an image from another life, another time. Skulduggery as a man this time, still my lover and husband, spending time with me before he went off to fight in yet another war. I remembered him kissing me before he left me and our child. I couldn't go with him because as before I was only a healer and far from suited to work on a battlefield. I remembered later being taken captive and killed before his eyes...

I looked at him with recognition now and I understood why I had fainted the first time I'd seen him. It wasn't fear, but the shock of recognizing my husband after a lapse of four centuries on Earth. "Skulduggery." Was all I could manage and I knew by the way he looked at me he knew exactly what I'd seen.

"I thought I'd lost my mind when I saw you, that my grief over loosing you had warped my senses, but you remember the same things, don't you?" He asked gently. I nodded.

"I- I remember other things too. Being at the temple because I had to help the skeletons flee. The warriors, like you, refused, but the rest disappeared into the jungles. Lord, Skulduggery, they're still there, I can feel them. They're terrified, refusing to come out when mi madre looks because I told them I'd come for them." I broke down into tears and he held me, stroking my hair gently as I continued. "But I only have one memory of our last life, well there was the fight with China. Now I know why I've never really liked her. I think I'll kill her the next time I see her, see how she likes it."

Skulduggery laughed. "Fine by me. I have an excellent plan. Why do we go to Mexico, find the lost skeletons, and of course kill the Necromancers that will surely follow. We will, after all, have both the Azteca and Irish Sanctuaries helping us."

"That's a brilliant plan, actually. But, Skulduggery, shouldn't you at least stay overnight for-" I didn't get to finish. Skulduggery had taken me into his arms and was kissing me, making up for over four centuries of loneliness, taking care of his guilty feelings and my own. I'd never wanted to come between him and his wife, and now of course, I knew why.

Skulduggery deepened the kiss and I felt my knees weaken. I remembered every time he'd kissed me in the past, and I remembered more than that and the thought made me tremble. He pulled away and laughed softly. "It's all right, Valkyrie, I remember too. To save you asking, I can't tell you anything, you have to remember on your own. But I will confirm anything you remember, so can Azteca or anyone else you remember. Now then, why not send Ghastly to fetch my clothes from wherever I'm sure he took them to for safe keeping and we can leave, yes?"

I nodded and found Ghastly in the hall. Once he was sure that Skulduggery was fine and refusing to stay he went to his office to fetch his clothes, Ghastly noting that well-tailored clothes had a way of being "lost" in the Sanctuary.

Skulduggery was dressed in minutes and refusing any further care. The Dead Men clustered around him, seeming to await orders. "How would you all like an all-expense paid trip to Mexico?" He asked, and not a single man refused.

Luckily Azteca had stayed and once it was agreed we'd all go and find the lost skeletons and fight the Necromancers we were off with the help of the Azteca Sanctuary teleporter. A feeling of travel, of motion, then the Azteca Sanctuary seemed to grow up around us.

Azteca looked at me, well pleased. "Bienvenida a casa, mija." She said, enveloping me into a warm embrace, and for the first time, I realized I was at home with the mother who had been waiting centuries to see me. Our reunion however was to be short-lived. There were sound of explosions from outside, and members of the Sanctuary, bruised and bloody, ran in to raise the alarm which needed no translation. The Necromancers had followed and were attacking.

* * *

Translations:

Azteca: Aztec, fem adjective

Mijo: My son

Mexicana: Mexican, fem.

Santa Muerte: Holy Death (some translate as saint)

La Niña Blanca: the white girl (some say woman) Affectionate name for Santa Muerte

Mija: My daughter (Affectionate form)

No, mi madre: No, my mother

Los esqueletos: the skeletons

Bienvenida a casa, mija: Welcome home, my daughter

* * *

 **Notes: Skulduggery can sense the things Valkyrie remembers, but not know them. He doesn't remember anything about the temple, for example, although he trusts Valkyrie to remember. Of course according to the rules she can't tell him any more about the past, nor can he help her.**

 **Santa Muerte is a folk saint, literally a saint of the people from Mexico. She wears hooded white robes for healing and protection. Being the grim reaperess she often carries a staff or scythe or other symbolic tool such as a lamp or the world. Many people feel Santa Muerte is a modern interpretation of the Aztec underworld goddess Mictecacihuatl who guarded the bones of the dead among other roles now lost to us. Since Azteca was her priestess it makes sense she would now dress like Santa Muerte whether she realizes it or not.**

 **Lastly I took the idea of the cavorting skeletons of the Mexican Day(s) of the Dead and made them a reality. What, after all, if they were cultural memories of real living skeletons who cavorted with the living long ago?**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie or any of the Dead Men. Steve Perry provided the happy ending. Seriously. Thanks, Steve.

* * *

The building shook with the attack and instead of burrowing in we all rushed outside, a building under magical attack being one of the worst places to be at any rate. Ghastly and Skulduggery worked hard with the Earth element, raising fortifications. They wouldn't last forever, but they would hold, for a while. "We can't go for an all-out attack." Skulduggery said, motioning us to gather around him. "We have people native to the area and we have no idea of how close to the battle they may get so only use magical attacks when you're sure of your target, all right?"

We nodded, and I paled. I hadn't even thought of los esqueletos. One major attack from my Darquesse powers could have leveled the entire area, killing them all. It was hard when all that power was running through you to remember to take care with the lives of allies. I nodded my thanks and he understood.

We would try and outflank them, the Dead Men breaking off into small teams. Skulduggery would be with Ghastly, Anton with Erskine, Dexter off on his own and Saracen with me. Saracen would be able to tell me when everyone was in position and signal our initial distraction. Then the worst part came, doing nothing while we waited as Dead Men, for the first time ever avoided conflict, finding key positions in the jungle to attack from. Not for the first time I was grateful these men were my allies.

Azteca, filled in on our plan, had joined me. A strong Elemental as well as healer, she'd be able to boost the power of the distraction. Saracen nodded and we began, Azteca launching her distraction first. Skulduggery had never bothered to teach me anything not useful in attack, but Azteca did as she worked. "You see, mija? Sometimes distraction is the greatest help to your allies." She drew a small flame into her hand lighting the fuse that led to a small flat stand. On it fireworks, much bigger than any I'd ever seen waited to launch.

We backed away to safety and watched as one after another went off into the starry night, the explosions and beautiful displays giving the Dead Men two minutes to attack. We heard startled shouts then screams and I could only hope the Dead Men were safe. Fighting Lord Vile, even being in war had been fun compared to waiting and watching the colorful display. When it at last fell back to silence the Dead Men had another chance to strike and after thirty seconds Azteca and I launched more distractions.

Flares. Mortal flares, nothing fancy, but about ten of them, making the battlefield as bright as daylight and now we too were free to join the battle and we did, snaking up the earthen wall to attack and the slight we beheld astounded us.

Not only were the Dead Men fighting in hand to hand combat with befuddled Necromancers, but we had allies pouring in. Hundreds of them, emerging from the jungle and attacking without mercy. Some dressed in Spanish armour, some as Aztec warriors. But they all came, from all the periods of time and all walks of life, hundreds of skeletons poured onto the battlefield.

Azteca grinned at me. "What would Día de los Muertos be without fireworks? True, we are months early, but los esqueletos never turn down an excuse for a good party, or a good fight." We didn't have to do much of anything but sit and admire the swift end to the battle.

When it was all over we hadn't had a single casualty, and the Necromancers, too proud and foolish to accept being prisoners had one hundred percent casualties. As soon as it was clear the battle was over a great cheer went up, followed promptly but skeletal mariachi bands breaking into lively celebration music as pagans priests and priestesses broke into dances and prayers of thanks while skeletal priests and friars just smiled on the spectacle benignly.

We were in the midst of things by that time and Azteca was slipping necklaces around our necks. "Translators, you're about to need them." She said, and we did, as skeletons thronged about us, many overjoyed to see me.

I remembered them all. All those I had evacuated greeted me with love and warmth and I was repeatedly told the same thing as each embraced and kissed me to welcome me home. "We knew you would come back, we knew you wouldn't abandon us, ever."

Skulduggery was being mobbed as well and seemed to remember many of the skeletons he met, and the Dead Men although new to the skeletons were drug into the fiesta as well. There were more fireworks, lights strung up, and with the music and food that came from the Sanctuary it was a lovely evening. Azteca looked pleased, but sad. "Ah, mija. This is all so wonderful, if only your father were here to see it. He died protecting me, as your beloved died a second time protecting you. Why has he never returned mija, do you think he does not love me anymore?"

I couldn't bear to see her sad so I hugged her tightly, soothing her. "No, you know dad. He got lost and refused to stop for directions. I still remember the time he marched the army of men with him the wrong way for four days, nobody daring to correct him." We laughed. He truly did have a terrible sense of direction.

Then we both looked up. We saw the top of the distinctive jaguar headdress of an Aztec warrior cross the area cleared for the celebration and held our breath. It couldn't be, but it was. Trailed by his chief officers my father, in all his skeletal glory strode towards us. Or he would have had not endless celebrants stopped him to greet him. Then the crowd was pushing us towards him and we were there with him. Azteca grinning at him, her arms wrapped around him. I turned my head not wanting to invade their privacy as he bent his skull down to hers and found Skulduggery beside me.

"Nice idea, that." He murmured, then took me in his arms to kiss me as the fiesta went on around us.

* * *

The next morning I awoke having no idea where we were. I could only remember Skulduggery's kiss and nothing else. Had I fainted, where on Earth was I? I used my senses to feel around me. I was in a bed that much I could tell, but where? I opened my eyes and blinked at bright light streaming in through slatted blinds. Skulduggery sat in a chair, steaming coffee and pastries waiting for both of us. That was right, he could eat and drink now. I stretched then managed to get to the table.

"Why don't I remember anything after kissing you last night?" I asked.

Skulduggery hesitated. "You wouldn't. For a lot of the celebrants it is as if the rest of the night is a total blank. But everyone is accounted for."

I winced. "I don't like blackouts, Skulduggery. Something bad always happens when I blackout. I didn't even go Darquesse, just nothing." Skulduggery coughed and said something under his breath.

"Pardon?"

"I said: "You all fell asleep." But eat your pastry." He must have seen the look on my face because he sighed and went on. "We raised enough ruckus to wake the dead, and the lord and lady of the dead. They had a walk about, and well, you we're all only meant to sleep a bit, and you did, but you all zonked out cold. We tried to rouse you, truly, we did. They were looking forward to meeting all of you. The dead however, had a simply lovely visit."

I groaned. "Mictlantecuhtli and Mictecacihuatl were here and I missed them?"

"Mmm-hmm. Drink you're coffee. Mictecacihuatl thanks you for the altar, by the way. Imagine my surprise. I never even knew you were religious."

"What altar? I don't have an altar for her. All I have is a statue of Santa Muerte mi madre gave me that I leave flowers in front of and maybe water. OK, a candle. Sometimes, not often." I realized what that meant. "Ay dios mio!" I said, crossing myself and Skulduggery laughed.

"You've been here less than a day and you fit in already." He grinned. "You know, there is a little chapel dedicated to Santa Muerte nearby if you'd want to visit. For, you know, exchanging vows or anything."

I grinned back at him and nodded. The chapel turned out to be in the Sanctuary, and mi madre had promised to preside over the wedding. She grinned, pleased with herself as she showed us around the massive chapel that was lit with candles and fragrant with offerings. A statue of Santa Muerte, resplendent in her white robe stood at the front of the shrine and that was where we'd get married. "If it isn't too pushy, I have rings and a dress for you, mija." Azteca offered shyly and I hugged her tightly.

"Gracias, madre." I said, wondering if I was mangling my Spanish again, but if I was she didn't seem to mind as she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. I looked again at the statue of Santa Muerte and wondered just how much help the saint had given me since I'd gotten my own statue.

* * *

Translations:

Los esqueletos: The skeletons, skeletons

Azteca: Aztec, adjective, fem.

Día de los Muertos: Day of the Dead, Nov. 1

Mariachi: Traditional style of Mexican folk music played by small bands

Mija: my daughter

Mictlantecuhtli: Lord of the underworld

Mictecacihuatl: Lady of the underworld

Santa Muerte: Holy death, believed to be a modern form of Mictecacihuatl by many

Ay dios mio: Oh my God

* * *

 **This originally ended here with a wedding, but I got barked at for ending it so quickly in the past so the wedding will come, some day.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery or Ghastly. Again, I apologize in advance if my Spanish is off.

* * *

We were free to explore at will for the rest of the day, but Skulduggery and the rest of the Dead Men agreed we wouldn't be lazy guests. I volunteered to help all los esqueletos find room and board in the Sanctuary, because there was no thought of them having to go back into hiding, and the Sanctuary, after all, had been diligently expanded over the centuries awaiting my arrival.

It brought tears to my eyes to think of how much Azteca adored me. So did my father and they worked beside me as I attended to any of the skeletons that needed food or rest after their long journey had caught up with them. I walked towards one older skeleton I hadn't noticed, wondering where she had come from.

She was old, so old she was brown and looked close to falling apart right in front of me. Her robe, which may at one time have been a dazzling white, was a worn grey and so tattered that I felt my heart soften. I thanked Santa Muerte that she'd given me a chance to help the helpless and went towards the older skeleton, making sure my translating necklace was on.

"Hello, grandmother." I greeted her. "You must be tired and very hungry. Can I get you anything? Or would you like a room and healing waters instead?" I asked, gently taking her hand in mine. She felt so frail, a lot like Skulduggery had that I was afraid she'd fall apart right in front of me.

"You don't remember me, nieta, but I remember you. I have waited centuries for you to come home to me. Please, sit. Your beloved brings food and drink now." I sat beside her and looked up at her gesture. Skulduggery had a tray laden with food and drink, more than enough for us to eat with her.

I remembered what an honour it used to be when the old ones would eat with us and share their wisdom through stories, so I hoped her healing bath could wait, though I knew in my heart it was old age, not sickness that made her so frail. "Ah, gracias, young warrior." Grandmother, as she seemed to want to be though of said. "It does a frail old woman well to look on such youth and vigor."

We ate with her, and she seemed pleased for the company, pausing every so often only to ask questions about the wedding. "Will you have flower girls?" She asked and she pointed to two little skeletons approaching. My heart melted to see they had passed so young.

"We want to help." They choursed happily. "Everyone wants to help. See? The women are making beautiful decorations and the men are working hard to bring in a lot of food for the feast." The slightly bolder one continued.

"How would you like to be flower girls?" I asked, having no Earthly idea if it had been an Aztec tradition but they nodded happily. Grandmother made a contented sound.

"Please, call me tu abuelita." Grandmother said, touching my shoulder gently. I smiled. Though I did wonder if she was reading my thoughts.

"Si, abuelita." I agreed then hesitated. "Many of you seem to speak Spanish but-" I shrugged helplessly. How could I ask if it wasn't painful to them, considering it was the language of the Conquistadors. A passing skeleton decked out in his finest Spanish armour looked at me, clearly distressed and then I understood. Among the dead all were equal. There were no good guys or bad guys here. There were just the dead and they all needed me. I got up and drew him into a quick hug, sensing his ready smile.

We parted and he passed on, going to help out with repairing the damage to the Sanctuary. "It is good to see you bear no malice towards him." Abuelita said. "But what about the newly dead, hmm? What to do with them? They await your choice." I wanted to protest that only Santa Muerte could judge the dead, but they had apparently turned skeletal overnight.

Now they came forward, clearly terrified of what I might do to them. But they were skeletons now, and even if they had been attacking us just the night before it was my job to take care of them. "Don't be afraid." I said gently. "You're skeletons now, and you'll be cared for here. So long as you choose to live in peace you'll always be welcome." I said. Some nodded, but they looked ready to bolt and when Azteca strode over several promptly fainted.

She sighed the spoke, looking sternly at the Necromancers. "Mm, these naughty ones will need a settling in period, but if Mictecacihuatl wills it-" She shrugged "So be it." She finished cheerfully and held her arms out the the newcomers.

I looked to get Abuelita's opinion, but she had vanished.

* * *

Skulduggery confirmed she'd just disappeared before him when we met Ghastly and the others later. Ghastly seemed a bit disappointed that the women were all seeing to my dress and adding finery and other touches but he would get to help with the design and make Skulduggery's and the other men's clothes. It dawned on me that this would be no small wedding.

My father joined us and beckoned me away. "If I know my daughter and I do, this is a lot of fuss to you." He said gently as we walked to an overhanging porch on the side of the Sanctuary facing into the jungle.

"Si, papa." I said drawing a smile from him. "But I know mom is excited and everyone's awaited my return, so I guess it will be partly a celebration that I'm home, won't it?" I asked and he nodded. Skulduggery and I were well aware most of los esqueletos had assumed I was home for good.

My father seemed to read my thoughts. "It does your mother and I good to see you again, mija. But we have no claim on you in this life. I expect you'll be returning to Ireland soon." He put a fond hand on my shoulder. "But you are always welcome to come home, any time you want. Preferably for centuries at a time. And before you ask, yes, I got lost on the way back from the underworld. Just don't tell your mother." He smiled and hugged me then left me to my thoughts.

I wondered who my mysterious new grandmother really was because I had a faint idea I should know her, even if she said I didn't. I wondered too what would happen to los esqueletos if I and Skulduggery returned to Ireland. But what else could we do? Abandon our friends when they needed us the most?

I sighed and a male voice startled me. "You feel stuck between a rock and a hard place, don't you?" Ghastly asked and I nodded. He looked at me, then continued. "Tanith is being brought in for the wedding, she's well enough and whether you two stay here or return is up to you. I know it is hard having everyone here need you and the Dead Men and your friends in Ireland to worry about. Why not go watch the women make decorations or cook? It sounds silly, but maybe if you help you'll know the right thing to do."

I nodded pulling him into a hug, daring to say what I knew he'd been waiting a long time to hear. "Thanks, dad." Ghastly ruffled my hair and I went off in search of the women, finding many of them working on a rich mole sauce.

"It seems early to be cooking, I know, but skeletons work swiftly." One skeleton dressed in Aztec clothing told me. "Here, you are the bride, you should come learn how to cook many good things, si?" I nodded and the women welcomed me, showing my how to make dishes from all over pre-Hispanic Mexico such as the corn tortillas one skeleton made in a flash, and after her careful instruction I think I did a decent job.

I realized as the women taught me that there were skeletons from many eras and areas. Olmecs, Toltecas and Mayas all worked happily among my Azteca brothers and sisters as I now thought of the skeletons and I realized we were all one family, former wars and politics as dead as the past.

* * *

In my dreams that night I was restless. I couldn't wait to be married to Skulduggery, but I felt incredible guilt as well. What were we still doing in Mexico? I wasn't Mexican or Azteca in this lifetime. These were no longer my people, and yet they were. But were we just taking advantage? Wasn't that what having the wedding there and returning to Ireland after was dong?

I was wondering in the jungle in my dream, and came upon a huge temple. It was decorated with skulls and reminded me of the one I'd helped my mother in in my past life. I felt like I had a skeleton waiting inside to be healed and went up, even if I felt conflicted about being there. Deep inside the temple I found Abuelita. She was there as a patient but I sensed something. A deep reserve of power coming from her. She didn't speak but watched me as I dissolved the moon powders in the water. "Do you know why your mother calls those moon powders, nieta?" She asked as I led her gently to one of the healing platforms.

I shook my head and she smiled as I began to tenderly bathe her. "They say the lady of the dead is connected to the moon. Like the little moon you have on your altar at home, si?" She asked and I almost dropped the basin. I had a good idea who she was, but I finished her healing bath all the same. She watched me closely. I frighten you?" She asked.

"No offense, but you seem to be trying to." I said and she smiled slightly.

"You think I come to see you because I am angry? No. I came to see you because you are my daughter wherever you are." She dropped her disguise as I stepped back and her robes became the purest white. She stood and I smiled faintly at La Santa Muerte. "You showed an old skeleton compassion. You faced me even when I was frightening you and did your best to help me. Come, mija." She held out her arms and I went to her, enveloped in her comforting embrace.

"It will be OK, you know, whatever you choose. I know every protest you have, mija. You can learn Spanish, you are not estúpido. You can visit Ireland as often as you like, mija. But your mama and your papa need you. Los esqueletos need you. And you _are_ home. You think it is all in the blood, mija? No, your heart, your soul belong here. Si?" She smiled at me hopefully at I felt my burden of choice lift away from me.

She was right. My family and the skeletons needed me. The Necromancers would need someone who understood how they felt transplanted to Mexico to guide them. And I hadn't missed Skulduggery's longing glances at the jungle and his tendency to walk me to old places to try and trigger memories. He was home too. I awoke and looked at him, meditating peacefully. Wondering if our friends might choose and stay with us, because we were both home.

* * *

Translations

Los Esqueletos: The skeletons, skeletons

Nieta: Granddaughter

Abuelita: Grandmother

La Santa Muerte: Holy Death, The Holy Death

Estúpido: Stupid, an idiot

Mictecacihuatl: Lady of the Dead, Queen of the Underworld

* * *

 **The wedding is coming, I promise! I wanted to show the prep and get in Val's struggle with doing the right thing first. And yes, Mictecacihuatl, is a good lady. The Aztecs and many other pre-Hispanic cultures saw life in death and death in life. Dying was the start of a long journey and not the end, but only a beginning. Gods and Goddesses of the underworld were often known to be generous and give deeply in their blessings.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly, Tanith or the Dead Men. Thanks to everyone still reading, last chapter alert!

* * *

Skulduggery awoke and smiled fondly at me, stretching slightly. I smiled back. "It's good to be home, isn't it?" I asked and his smile grew into a huge grin. He drew me into a lingering kiss, then held me close to him for the longest time.

"I'd hoped you'd feel that way. I think you should tell your mother some time today, your father as well. You and they are the only ones who didn't realize you'd stay, but I always thought you would."

And I was only too happy to tell them. As excited as my mom was about our upcoming wedding, I could see the sadness in her skeletal features as well. But she put on a brave smile as Skulduggery got my chair for me at the breakfast table. "We have a fitting for your dress today, mija, and we should be able to have the ceremony in a day or so at most, as soon as everything is ready. Then, I suppose you will be anxious to go home."

She and my father looked at me expectantly. I wished Ghastly wasn't busy at the airport picking up Tanith (even teleporters needed rest) because I know he would have enjoyed their reaction. "But I am home." I said, and my mother squealed happily then stood up dragging me out of my chair and holding me to her fiercely.

My father grasped us both in his strong arms and I realized all three of us were crying happy tears as they prattled on and kept petting me as if they were afraid they'd loose me a second time. "Oh, mija, are you sure?" Mi madre asked and I nodded. "Then we shall celebrate your return home as well, oh, it will be a grand fiesta, you will see." She said, helping me back into my seat.

My parents poured affection over Skulduggery and me for the rest of breakfast, my father taking Skulduggery to join the other men to practice with the swords and shields the warriors had used long ago. "We'll have the warriors march to celebrate you triumph on the field of battle and your wedding." He promised us both as he led Skulduggery away, a fatherly arm looped around his shoulder.

I stared at mom then we both laughed. "I remember dad thinking everything had to be military related." I said and she giggled, nodding. "Do you remember how he celebrated my birth?" I asked and she nodded proudly.

"I still have everything, come see." She said proudly. "We women were celebrated as warriors when we gave birth, so naturally your father had everything made for me. My staff, the shield, the sword. My headdress." She added proudly and I nodded. "And you, you are a true warrior, I have followed your battles with keen interest, mija." She said, hugging me close again. She led the way out into gardens I'd forgotten the temple had, and we met the women there, busy coaxing the plants into full bloom and debating the contents of my bouquet.

I was still surprised how up to date they were, but mi madre assured me they hadn't suffered in hiding and all the women had decided my wedding should blend old and new ways. The flower girls were there too, walking around the garden, staring in awe at the rare flowers, and we happily made them necklaces of the choicest blooms.

The braver one hugged me tightly, then they scampered off. "Orphans." Mom said. "Oh, plenty have wanted to adopted them, but they've never chosen parents. Speaking of parents-" She paused and looked at me for the longest time. "There is something else I want you to see."

She led me back into the Sanctuary and into a room where a huge statue of the Goddess Mictecacihuatl stood. Her skeletal hands were cupped together, forming a crib filled with the softest of blankets and nestled inside them was a skeletal baby, sleeping soundly. "Ever since she lost her mother-" My mother broke off and I realized why. Somehow my daughter had come back. "She's been asleep, all this time. I know I should have told you, but I couldn't have lost you both if you left me. Not again, please forgive me." Mom begged, but she didn't have to.

I was already picking up my tiny one and covering her sweet face with kisses. She awoke with a happy gurgle, nuzzling into me, seeking warmth and no doubt milk. I giggled, then handed her to her grandmother. We were walking to the kitchens to get her milk when one of the women stopped us to marvel over the baby, she followed us and as she did I remembered her as a midwife who had served Cihuacoatl and I was overjoyed. Mom had been criticized by some stricter priests and priestess, but the sweet skull-faced Cihuacoatl had always been welcome in our home and temple as had her midwives.

Now the midwife saw to the bottle and formula and I looked at mom. "No apologies, all right, mi madre? You love her so much and me too, I understand, you know that. You did nothing wrong by wanting your granddaughter with you. But I do need to tell everyone something at lunch." I said and she nodded.

I reluctantly left my baby with the midwife to go for Skulduggery. He deserved to see our daughter as well. He was practicing against dad and doing a good job of it too. Both men stopped combat when they saw me. "You want to train next, my daughter?" Dad asked hopefully.

"What a thing to say when I just held my daughter moments ago." I said and he grinned hugely. All the skeletons broke into shouts of celebrations and the Dead Men, realizing something good had happened followed us back along with them. It must have looked strange, all the warriors flanking me. My father proudly at one side and Skulduggery at the other as we entered the kitchen, but they both deserved to see our daughter.

Skulduggery crooned as he took the tiny bundle in his arms. She squealed happily and wriggled in comfortably. It was clear no other man would hold her for a while, so they all took turns coming forward to touch her skull gently. My father looked proudest of all. "You're getting a warrior's finest costume." He said happily, looking at me. "And now the celebration will be even bigger. Why don't we break training early and celebrate?" He said and the men nodded.

We had no official training school so there wasn't a teacher in the arts of war to protest. And as we all settled in I looked around the table. It was now or never. "By now most of you know I'm staying, but I'd like to tell you why. Mictecacihuatl came to me in my dreams last night as La Santa Muerte. She asked me to stay and considering how much love she's shown us, and how much love I have for her in both lives I'm staying. I would have stayed anyhow, I think, but knowing she wanted me here, that I do belong-" I shrugged helplessly and mom dabbed at her cheeks, tears of joy streaming from her empty eye sockets. I looked at her and hoped what I was about to say wouldn't be offensive. "Mom, I want her at the wedding. Can I go invite her at her shrine later?" I asked, unsure if that was how things worked.

Mom swept me into her arms so tightly that I squeaked. "Oh, sorry, mija, but yes. I am just so happy that you love her. It was my greatest fear that you might no longer love her. Is there anyone else you wish to invite?" She asked.

I nodded. "Everyone helping us, and I mean everyone. And all the rest, all the gods and goddesses, not just ours but the Aztecs and other gods too. I don't even expect them to show up, but-" I shrugged.

"They will show up, young one." Moonflower the midwife I'd recognized said. "Hasn't it struck you as odd that a hummingbird has been following you about and the jaguars have come so close? And the brief patterns of rain just where you are, then the sun? They've waited eons for your return. You were beloved by many as we all are."

And so it happened. Those who served the gods best were off to invite them and I felt distinctly odd as I stepped into Santa Muerte's temple holding my baby, Skulduggery at my side. The statue, after all, wasn't really her. Just a way to talk to her face to face, so to speak. "We do want you at the wedding." I said. Skulduggery nodded, then spoke to her.

"Now I know how I came back and I thank you. I want you there, and yes, as many of the others as you can convince to come. There will be the friars as well because we want everyone invited, man, skeleton or god. But we love you and we hope you'll attend. And- Thank you, for watching over our child." He said, emotion creeping into his voice.

We left offerings of copal, candles and chocolate and soon we were drug into the activities to plan our wedding. I enjoyed myself, helping to women to bake even more bread like pan de huevo and Skulduggery enjoyed going hunting with the men. We women were discussing what other good things to bake when some of the friars showed up, the Necromancers in tow. "We and our new brothers wish to help. May we bake as well, make our specialties perhaps?" They offered and we women accepted.

One of the friars was working with me, showing me how they had baked bread back in Spain and he seemed to feel the need to speak. "We aren't on a conversion mission, so your temples are safe. But we were told that war was what God wanted, do you understand that?" He asked hopefully.

"Mmm, we had many gods connected to war." Mom, working beside me murmured. "We were taught that too. I'm sure many of our customs shocked you, and well, war was inevitable because we are both a warrior people. We cannot cry and play the victim. The Aztecs conquered many people without thinking of them as victims." She shrugged.

And she was right. But almost every people on the planet had done that at one time or another. We'd all been slaves and conquerors by turns. I realized then why I was so tired of war at times. I'd seen three lifetimes of it. But wars were forgotten at my dress fitting. Ghastly had helped with the dress so I knew it wasn't needed, but it gave the women who had worked so hard and him a chance to fuss. Ghastly smiled at me and a sleepy Tanith beamed at me. The dress looked a lot like something Santa Muerte might wear, very lacy and delicate with a skirt that bloomed out.

It was more Spanish colonial than Azteca, but there were skulls worked into the lace and jewels and ribbons here and there that made it a stunning work of art. "Thank you, all of you." I murmured, staring at myself in the mirror. One of the women waved a skeletal hand.

"De nada. We are thrilled you are pleased. With the dress and with us." She said and the other women nodded. I was touched then. The poor los esqueletos expected me to be horrified and find them ugly, marrying Skulduggery or not. My little flower girls entered the room, the bolder one making a beeline for me and hugging my legs tightly.

"Mama!" It was all she had to say, I picked her and her shy sister up and hugged them close.

"Yes, sweetheart, mama." I agreed, hoping Skulduggery would understand. And he did when I presented the girls to him later. He understood so well in fact that he made sure they were not only our flower girls, but our ring bearers as well.

And on our wedding day they were thrilled beyond words to learn they'd have such special roles. Bonita my quieter child and Rosa, my much more vocal one scampered about my dressing room as Tanith, mom and the other women helped me dress. An elaborate headdress and enough jewelry to please a queen had been added and I looked at mom questioningly. "As soon as I knew my daughter returned I bought you these gifts. They are offerings as well, mija, but you knew that, didn't you?" She asked and I nodded.

After the wedding they would grace the Santa Muerte statue in the shrine and I thought it was fitting. There were excited shouts outside and I rushed to the windows with the other women, unable to belive my eyes. Led by a very grand-looking Mictlantecuhtli and Mictecacihuatl, Lord and Lady of the underworld, a procession was snaking out of the jungle and towards the area of the wedding. The gods had arrived.

* * *

I was glad dad and Ghastly had agreed to share the honour of giving me away, because I felt faint. I had expected to see Skulduggery in a tuxedo, but he had been dressed up according to his former rank as a warrior. And the Dead Men as well did not wear tuxedos. By a twist of fate they were all men who had fought under my father's leadership and they too wore the costumes of warriors.

All los esqueletos from all eras were in attendance, as was Tanith and as my girls scampered ahead I saw mom holding my little Estrellita. The air was fragrant with floral scents and hummingbirs darted about like living jewels while butterflies swirled lazily on the air currents. A jaguar calmly lounged near the altar and I nearly fainted when I saw Santa Muerte would preside over our vows.

I tried hard not to faint or wobble and both my fathers murmured soothingly. But I found my bravery when as the assembled gods smiled on me as well. The friars, not to be left out exchanged sung verses with the priests of various temples and it was the most beautiful wedding I'd ever seen.

When a dove darted past as I reached the altar the friars cheered and I blushed demurely. I kept drinking in the sights. Old faiths blended with new. Saints (which had also been invited) and statues of folk saints mingled with statues of our older gods. Copal perfumed the air and musicians from all eras serenaded us. Santa Muerte held up her hands and the crowd quieted and the music lowered. "We are here not only to honour the union of these two, but to honour peace on our soil as well. I also have a request to make of my beloved daughter." She looked at me keenly.

"These brave warriors, your brothers, they chose to await the time when you'd need them most. May they not be reunited with their beloveds on this day as well, mija?" She asked as she gestured toward the Dead Men who flanked us and I nodded all too happily. It made sense now why the men had never married. The crowd parted and their wives, having waited many lonely centuries for their return stepped forward. There was instant recognition and every one of my brothers was only too pleased to be reunited at last, their children in tow as well.

There were simple vows, then Santa Muerte's blessing on all present. I felt a bit sad Ghastly alone had no loving spouse, but she turned before closing the ceremony to look at Ghastly and Tanith, who stood close by. "I expect to wed the two of you soon, my children." She said.

"Would you do the honours now?" Ghastly asked and she nodded happily. He had rings ready and Tanith looked beautiful, when they were wed and the ceremony ended a great cheer went up. We were escorted to a huge outdoor area where all our guests would celebrate with us and I was charmed at the decorations. Normal wedding decorations abounded, but so did paper roses, carnations, skulls and all other sorts of hand-crafted items to honour our more divine guests.

Said guests mingled with los esqueletos and I was happy to see it. I was also amused to see friars break into dances with the lovely young skeletons who drew them into the festivities. I was soon drawn into a dance by Skulduggery and we sighed happily as he held me close. "Never thought we'd be together again." He said and I knew what he meant.

"Me too." I said, looking deep into his expressive eye sockets and meeting what passed for his eyes. "You know I love you, right? That I love the man in my arms for the rather dashing skeleton he is and I consider myself lucky to have him again?" I asked and he nodded.

We were feasted as well, and I marveled at how smoothly everything went. I was also happy that the women who had worked so hard and the men as well all joined us. It's the way things should be, I thought. No more classes, no more separation, we were all equals now. Mom handed me my sweet Estrellita and I smiled down at her, just as I smiled at the daughters who had fallen asleep with their heads on my lap.

We were a family now, and reunited even though centuries had passed. I was home with Skulduggery and there was no place I'd rather be.

* * *

Translations:

Estrellita: Little Star

Rosa: Rose

Bonita: Pretty, beautiful

Los Esqueletos: skeletons, The skeletons

Mija: my daughter

Mi Madre: My mother

Mictecacihuatl: Lady of the underworld, shown as both a woman with a skull for a head or a skeleton

Mictlantecuhtli: Lord of the underworld, shown in many forms including a skeleton or a man wearing a skull mask

Cihuacoatl: Goddess of midwives, sometimes shown as a fierce old woman with skeletal features and armed with a spear

Santa Muerte: Holy Death, some say the goddess Mictecacihuatl's modern form

Azteca: Aztec, name of the people who would later be called Mexica

Pan de Huevo: Egg bread from Mexico topped with sugar

De nada: It's nothing

* * *

 **A bit long, but I wanted to get the wedding in instead of just dragging on the storyline. I didn't mention too many of the gods by name, but you can always search Aztec mythology to find them. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
